1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to modular systems.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive, not only due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space, but also due to any construction needed to configure the office space in a particular way. For example, an organization might purchase or rent a large open space in an office complex, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices, conference rooms, or cubicles, depending on the organization's needs and size constraints. Rather than having to find new office space and move as an organization's needs change, it is often necessary to have a convenient and efficient means to reconfigure the existing office space. Many organizations address their configuration and reconfiguration issues by dividing large, open office spaces into individual work areas using modular systems.
One advantage of modular systems is that they are relatively easy to set up and can be configured in a number of different ways. Another advantage is that modular systems can be less expensive to set up, and can be, if necessary, reconfigured more easily than more permanently constructed office dividers. For example, a set of offices and a conference area can be carved out of a larger space in a relatively short period of time with the use of a modular system. If needs or desires change, the organization can readily reconfigure the space.
Conventional modular systems are assembled by connecting individual modular elements, like modular wall elements or modular desk elements, together. Modular wall elements can be connected to other modular wall elements in a number of different configurations to divide a space into a desired configuration. For example, modular wall elements can be connected together at their ends to create an elongated modular wall. Modular wall elements can also be connected in non-straight lines to form angles and create corners in a modular system. Conventional modular systems also allow for three or more modular wall elements to intersect at a single point, thereby creating a “T” or “X” configuration in the modular system.
Creating a desired configuration using a conventional modular system can be challenging for several different reasons. First, conventional modular systems do not generally provide much flexibility in terms of attachment locations for intersecting modular wall elements. In some conventional modular systems, an assembler can only place an intersecting modular wall element at a pre-existing intersection between two or more modular wall elements. For example, if an organization wants to divide a large modular office into two smaller modular offices, an assembler may only be able to place the partitioning modular wall element at the connecting points of two modular walls already defining the larger office space. This may present a problem if the organization wants the partition to attach to an existing modular wall element at a point somewhere in between connecting points of individual modular wall elements defining the larger office space. This reduces the number of configuration options that are possible in many conventional modular systems.
In addition, many conventional modular systems require the presence of a post module at the location where the modular wall element intersects. Post modules can contain multiple surfaces that attach to the ends of modular wall elements, thereby allowing for the intersection of multiple modular wall elements at a single point. To the extent that a post module is not present at the desired intersection location, an assembler may need to add one. Depending on the size of the post module, installation of a post module to a pre-existing modular wall could extend the length of the modular wall. This could present spacing problems in large modular systems where extending the length of a modular wall, even by a small amount, could require a reconfiguration of the entire system.
Finally, in some conventional modular systems, the angles at which modular wall elements connect tend to be fixed, and not variable. In some conventional modular systems, very few angular configurations for connecting two walls are possible. For example, in some conventional modular systems, two walls may be joinable only at 180 degree angles (or in a straight line), 90 degree angles, 45 degree angles, or 30 degree angles. With these systems, it is difficult to partition a space into offices or cubicles that require angular configurations other than those for which hardware is specifically provided.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in conventional modular systems that can be addressed.